


A New Start

by koolKats2



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Alan Blunt is a Dick, Alex rider angst, Angst, Character Death, K-unit helps him though, Nightmares, adopted alex rider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolKats2/pseuds/koolKats2
Summary: James *AKA Wolf* has been asking for mission after mission, tired of civilian life.Well- his wish is granted as he is appointed the guardian of Cub *AKA Alex Rider*Slowly he realizes that Alex is not just any spoiled brat, and with the help of the K-unit, starts to heal the wounds MI6 left on the 15 year old boy. Can Alex ever really have a fresh start or will his demons chase him forever?(There is not enough Alex Rider fanfiction, especially not enough that address his PTSD etc, so I decided to try my hand at it. Maybe its good?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm really glad you decided to read this, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.

Sergeant James was having a bad day.

His alarm hadn’t gone off that morning, meaning her was late to work earning him a lecture from his boss, before being informed that he was in charge of showing around the new hires. Then he spent all day answering stupid questions, and unlike at the SAS, he could not order pushups for said stupid questions. 

That, in turn, reminded him that he still had to make plans with the team or risk them showing up uninvited, and the whole thing gave him a headache to be honest. 

By the time the day was over, James was looking forward to heading to his flat, maybe cracking open a beer, and watching the new documentary he had had his eye on for a while. 

Then he got a call from non-other than Alan Blunt, asking- telling- him to come into MI6 at the most possible convenience- now- for his newest assignment. 

Normally James would be nervous, or even suspicious, because why on earth would the head of MI6, Britain’s top secret service, want with a lowly SAS unit leader? However, all he felt was annoyance at losing his plans for the evening, no matter how meager they were. 

His annoyance grew as he entered the Royal Banks and the secretary pointed him silently to the elevator without even a glance. He managed to stop himself from storming into the elevator like a child, but instead stumbled as it moved up without any prompting. 

That annoyance faded away though as he stepped out of the elevator and into a formal looking hallway. It morphed into confusion as he approached the door with a metal plate with the name Blunt. Muted yells were coming through the door- probably soundproofed- and they sounded young, angry and slightly familiar. Although, James wasn’t sure he knew anyone who would yell at the director of an important government agency. 

He hesitated again by the door, listening to the shouts from inside. Should he interrupt? They did call me last minute and ruin my evening plans. With that he knocked three times.  
The yells faltered, a moment of silence, then a hidden intercom crackled to life.

“Come in” 

Inside there were three figures, and James took a second to take them in. There was Blunt, sitting behind his desk as always, and his assistant, Mrs. Jones. They were both wearing a similar look of exhaustion. 

The third and smallest of the three was a boy around 15 years old. He had a mop of blond hair, and angry brown eyes that were staring at him as through he had grown another head. He does look familiar….  
“Wolf?’  
“Cub?”

James couldn’t believe it, and apparently neither could Cub. What was the spoiled kid doing in the director’s office? 

Said director cleared his throat, and they broke eye contact, Cubs head snapping around to aim a dangerous glare in Blunts direction. 

“Good to see you recognize each other” Blunt said dryly. Cub opened his mouth as though he were about to argue, but wisely closed it as Blunt aimed a glare in his direction and let out an angry huff of air instead. “As you know, Alex, you are in need of a guardian due to Ms. Starbright’s… situation. 

A flicker of pain crossed Cubs face, before returning to his angry scowl. Mr. Blunt did not even pause, continuing straight on. 

“ As it happens, Sergeant Wolf here has been requesting a mission. Wait “Therefore, I am placing you under Sergeant James and his unit’s care until another arrangement can be made.”  
Alex’s eyes flashed again, and he tensed as though ready to surge forward, but was once again silenced by Blunts glare. James was frozen, mind still processing the new mission. 

 

“It’s already been decided. You’re dismissed”


	2. Chapter 2

James followed a fuming 15 year old out the door and into the waiting elevator where the hostility pricked at his skin. The whole thing had some twisted humor; him- Sergeant James, codname Wolf, leader of the K-unit- taking care of a child?

_Not just any child_ he thought bitterly _a spoiled rich kid_. 

Oh god, he could already hear Eagle laughing himself to death.

And in order for that to happen he had to call and invite them over first to explain the situation.

On the plus side, Alex would probably punch Eagle for him.

The taxi ride to his flat was just as painful as the elevator, Alex angling his body to the window in a clear Don’t talk to me message that he didn’t have to be a spy to pick up on. Which was fine, because James had to think about how he was going to take care of a child in the first place. When was the last time he had even gone grocery shopping?

The mood darkened even more as they entered the apartment (which was surprising because he hadn’t known a 15 year old could hold that much resentment), as Alex’s bags were placed neatly inside. 

“Where’s my room?” James realizes that this was the first time he had heard Alex speak an entire sentence. 

“Uh...” it’s a good question. He has 2 guest rooms, but neither are suitable for a teenager or really any guests in general. “This way”

“ I’ll get some sheets later… and put some of the stuff away” He eyes the pile of gunk sitting on the desk. Other than that, the room holds a bare bed, and an empty dresser. It looks embarrassingly bare. “Feel free to decorate?” 

Alex didn’t respond, choosing to set his bag on the bed and start rummaging. James scratches his head before deciding its best to leave the teen be and focus on finding edible food.

As it turns out, James does not have any edible food in the fridge or kitchen area. He manages to dig up half a case of beer and a moldy something. What did kids eat anyways? Candy?

This is why he wasn’t a parent.

He decides to go the safe route and makes an order for 2 large pizzas. He takes that time to text the unit and ask- order- them to come over later. His phone dings 4 times in quick succession and he groans, grabbing one of the beers and heading to flop on the couch.

It was going to be a long night and a _very_ long mission.


End file.
